beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Akatsuki
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Sora Akatsuki (暁 宇宙, Akatsuki Sora) is one of the many character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sora is a hyperactive, impulsive, and intenense Blader when partnered with his Cyber Pegasus 100HF. He took part in a Battle Bladers Challenge Match and befriended Kenta that led him to meet Gingka, and together, they defeated a local gang leader named Busujima. He claims to be Gingka's apprentice. Physical Appearance Sora is a Blader that has just about the same height as Gingka. He has red/amber eyes with blond/brown hair that spikes above his head and drapes behind it. He wears a white sleeveless jacket and red/blue pants. He also uses brown fingerless gloves as part of his Blader Gear. He has a gold belt which holds Bey, Beylauncher, Grip, and Beypointer. His Beylauncher and Grip are the same shade of red as on Cyber Pegasus's Fusion Wheel. Personality Sora is much like Gingka and says he's his Number 1 apprentice. They both tend to sleep during the day, eat large quantities of food, and are determined to train hard in Beyblade. He always tries to be or act like Gingka. For example, he tries to mimic Pegasus's Starblast Attack, but normally fails. However, Sora can be much less focused at times. This is probably because of the fact that he admires Gingka. It wasn't until he met Kenta that he unleashed his true and full potential. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Background Sora told Kenta: He is one of Gingka Hagane's many adoring fans. When Gingka entered a tournament in Sora's hometown, Sora was instantly impressed by Gingka's Special Move. Shortly after Gingka's victory, Sora stood up and stared into the ring in utter disbelief at Gingka's amazing abilities. Gingka caught Sora's gaze and looked on at him. At that moment, Sora believed he had read Gingka's mind through eye contact. He claimed that Gingka had been thinking that it is his destiny to become his apprentice and learn his every move, even though they have never truly spoken (until Metal Fusion Episode 37). A Friend in Kenta Determined to meet with Gingka in the Battle Bladers tournament, Sora unofficially enters a Challenge Match. Forcefully, Sora interrupts Kenta's match in order to proclaim himself as "Gingka's Number One Apprentice". Refusing to go back to the first round of the tournament, Sora wishes to battle strong opponents such as Kenta and completely disrupts the tournament to do so. At first, Sora displays great skills at the start in his unplanned battle with Kenta by launching from midair, but ultimately fails when he tries to impersonate Gingka's Special Move with his Bey. Because Sora self-defeated himself, he is publicly embarrassed in front of everyone and decides to leave after threatening Kenta. Interested in Sora's skills, Kenta finds him training at the beach to try and master the Starblast Attack, but to no avail. Sora reveals that it was his own decision to proclaim himself as Gingka's apprentice and tells Kenta about the day that he "met" Gingka (see Background). Kenta is impressed with Sora's determination and shares with him that he is actually Gingka's friend, surprising Sora greatly. Sora and Kenta begin to bond as friends after both of them share their stories, hanging out the entire day and even train together to try and master the Cyber Starblast Attack. But during that training, Kenta tries to convince Sora that he has to become his own Beyblader with his own style and own Special Move. Sora is then convinced that he can work hard to catch up to Gingka rather then just copy him, thanks to Kenta's words of advice. Sora and Kenta decide to take part in the Battle Bladers Challenge Match the next day to try their skills. Because it is an obstacle race battle, this gives Sora the chance to try something different to do with his Cyber Pegasus. Sora realizes that Cyber has great strength, but also that he does not know that much about it, and has to learn during this match between himself and Kenta (since he pretty much eliminated the other participants). When put under pressure, Sora is able to realize his Cyber's potential and release his own Special Move, called Avalanche Boost. But in the astonishment, Sora is still unable to control it as Cyber falls from the sky, defeated by itself. This defeat makes Sora realize again he has to train to control his own abilities and that he is not yet ready for Battle Bladers, for first he must bond with Cyber more. He then decides to leave Kenta to follow his own path, saying goodbye and hoping "to meet one day as rivals again". Leave it to Sora During his travels, Sora learns of a street gang that's seized the local abandoned Beystadium from the kids of the town. Sora goes to confront him in order to win the stadium back. He meets their leader; Busujima and battles him. That's when Kenta and some new friends find him. Sora tries hard, but can't concentrate due to Busijima's taunts and is defeated, although the matched was rigged. Sora immediately demands a rematch but is interrupted by the return of his old friend Kenta. Kenta drags Sora out of the stadium and sits him down to make a game plan. He, Kenta, and the others discuss that the gang will use every dirty trick they can to win and that they should band together to take the stadium back. They begin training as Sora struggles to focus during battle, due to practice taunting from Kenta, even though it's just to prepare him for battle. Sora learns from his mistakes and is soon training in sync with everyone. During one of their breaks, one of the kid's Beys is destroyed again by Busujima, as well as his sister is taken by him and he demands all of Kenta's points in return for her. They go and try to save the girl but are stopped by his gang. Kenta remains behind to hold them off and tells Sora to move on so that he can have his rematch with Busujima. Sora arrives at the stadium to battle Busujima, and battles on an oil slicked stadium, courtesy of Busijima. Sora tries to fight in the rigged match where Busujima has the advantage, but he is once again distracted by his bantering and taunting. But Busujima takes it far enough to where Sora is forced to focus so he can fight for his friends' loss. The stage sets ablaze with Sora's burning Beyspirit as the battle rages on. Sora refuses to lose to someone like Busujima and quotes Gingka on the Blader Spirit and unexpectedly in that moment, Gingka arrives with Kenta as support. Gingka uses his Special Move to inspire Sora and get rid of his disadvantages, giving Sora a fair chance to fight back. Then as an additive, Kenta successfully saves the girl. This inspires Sora to use another of his Special Moves, OV Drive (over drive), and finally defeat Busujima. After the battle, Gingka congratulates Sora, his dream finally coming to the light as Sora has control of Cyber and the respect of his idol. Beyblade: Metal Masters Sora participates in the Japanese Selection matches for TeamGanGan Galaxy, hoping to gain a spot on the team. But unfortunately, Sora is unable to make it, making seventh place instead, one place behind his friend Kenta, who reached sixth place. Still, he made very far as he is one of the Top 7 Japanese Bladers. He still joins all of his locals to see off his idol and the rest of Team GanGan Galaxy, for it's his county's team, and of course, because Gingka's on it. Battles Beyblades [[Cyber Pegasus 100HF|'Cyber Pegasis 100HF']] : Sora's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade Metal Fusion. It is an Attack type Bey with great, uncontrolable speed that can be channeled into strength. Cyber Pegasus does not share Storm/Galaxy Pegasus' ability to take flight, but makes up for it with raw power. Special Moves *[[Avalanche Boost|'Avalanche Boost']] : Sora's first Special Move is Sora first used this attack on Episode 29 (anime). It is a major speed/strength boost that overloaded when Sora used it, causing Cyber to self destruct itself out of the stadium limits. *[[O.V. Drive|'O.V. Drive']]: Sora's second Special Move is O.V. Drive. Sora used this attack on Episode 37 versus Busujima. It is a power boost that causes Cyber to glow bright red and crackle with electricity, then crash through the opponent. It was enough to defeat Busujima's Rock Scorpio in a single hit. *'"Cyber Starblast Attack"': Sora often attempted to mimic Gingka's Storm Pegasus' Starblast Attack, but it always failed. He discarded trying to master it after finding his own style of Beyblading. Quotes *''"Aw man, epic fail!"'' *"I am Gingka's Number One Apprentice!" *To Kenta : "I wanna battle with strong opponents! Are you stronger than you look, kid?" *To Kenta : "It looks like you're having a lot of fun there, but it would be more fun if you battle with me!" *To Busujima : "Keep talking Busujima, your breath keeps the bugs away." *"Go Cyber!" *"Go! Cyber Starblast Attack!" *"Oops! Sorry Kenta. Can you pick up Cyber for me?" Appearances Beyblade: Metal Fusion *029. Kenta and Sora *037. Rock Scorpio's Deadly Poison! *051. Blader's Spirit Beyblade: Metal Masters *055. Ticket to the World Beyblade: Metal Fury *153. Light of Hope *154. To the Future! Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Trivia *Sora is the only other person in the anime besides Gingka that has a Pegasus-type Beyblade. *Despite not being a member of the Dark Nebula, Sora has two hair colors like most Dark Nebula Bladers. *In the English dub, he only refers to his Bey as Cyber. This is to avoid confusion with Gingka's Pegasus. *Both of his hair colors resembles Dashan Wang's in Metal Masters. *Sora gave Gingka power to defeat Diablo Nemesis in the final battle in Metal Fury. *Sora is comparable to Silver The Hedgehog in some ways. *At the beginning Sora only appeared in two episodes of metal fusion episode 29 Kenta and Sora and episode 37 Rock Scorpio's Deadly Poison. *Many fans debated that Sora should have be the owner of Wing Pegasis 90 WF since Gingka already owns the mighty 4D system Pegasis bey Cosmic Pegasus F.D. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Metal Fury Character